Nothing But Life
by baseballcutie97
Summary: It was family tradition at the Marx house to play baseball. Everyone but Ellie followed the tradition. She just didn't seem to share a love of the game like her family does. But thanks to a wristwatch and a lip ring Ellie's life is about to change.
1. Lips Rings

A/N: I have major writer's block on my other story, _A Diamond In The Rough_ and I got the idea for the story the other day. So until I can get back on track with my other story I'm going to be working on this one. If you have any ideas for _A Diamond In The Rough_ I'll be happy to hear them.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Sandlot_

Chapter One: Lips Rings

Today is the first official day of summer and I have nothing better to do then sit on my front porch and watch my brother's play catch. All three of them (Adam, Joe, and Andrew) play on a baseball team. Adam plays for his college, Joe plays for the high school, and Andrew is on a little league team. I'm sure Nick, once he's old enough, will join the family tradition. And then I'll be spending my summers watching a square instead of a triangle.

Why am I not part of the family tradition? That's simple: I don't share the same love for baseball that my brother's do. Now don't get me wrong I'll watch the occasional baseball game with my brothers and father, but I just never got into the game. Yes, I have given it a chance. I spent a summer at a little league camp when I was six. I guess you could say it wasn't love at first sight.

Sighing I looked over at Nick, who was sitting on a blanket in the grass drooling over a baseball. I couldn't help but smile. He was going to be just like Adam. His love for baseball was all he was going to need to get by in life.

Still smiling I got up off the porch and walked over to little Nikki. Once I reached him I sat on the blanket next to him. Upon seeing me Nick gave a little baby laugh. My smile grew and I reached out to tickle him when something hit upside the head.

"Sorry El," Joe called from across the yard. His white t-shirt was covered in dirt and sweat. His brown hair was plastered to his forehead and his green eyes where sparkling.

"Ellie, can you do me a favor?" turning my attention to the voice I saw Adam standing over me. He could pass as Joe's twin, accept his skin was tanner and his hair a little belched from spending so much time out in the L.A. sun. "Can you go down to the drug store and pick me up a baseball?"

I raised an eyebrow, "Why do you need a baseball? You have a perfectly good one right there."

Adam rolled his eyes, "Yeah I know, but we're going to start batting. And with Joe, being the self absorbed show off he is, it's not going to last long."

I rolled my eyes. "I guess."

Once I was standing Adam took a five out of his wallet. Before he handed it to me his eyes dropped to my lips and he frowned.

"I still don't get why you have that," he said pointing to my lips.

I knew exactly what he was talking about. Before we moved to the Valley from Nashville I had gotten my lip pierced. Dad had been okay with it, but Adam wasn't.

I just shook my head and took his five dollar bill.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When I got to the drug store there was a group of boys standing around the baseballs arguing about something. Not wanting to draw attention to myself I decided to walk throw the aisles and wait until they left.

I was walking down the magazine aisle when I ran into a group of people I rather wish hadn't been there. I called them the Bottle Blonds. There was three of them Amber, Ava, and Alexia. Each one was blond but I'm pretty sure there'll all fake. Anyway the four of us have been enimmes since I moved here.

Ava was the first one to spot me.

"Well if it isn't the trailer trash," she said.

"I didn't know you were allowed in public places," Alexia joined in.

"Now girls be nice," both Ava and Alexia gave their ringleader, Amber, and odd look, "There's no need to make her feel even uglier then she is. Because frankly it's not possible."

I rolled my eyes and looked back over to where the baseballs were. The groups of boys were still there but I'd rather face them then the Bottle Blonds any day.

Pushing my way past the three girls I made my way over to the baseballs. The boys were still arguing and it was clear that why weren't going to move even if I yelled. So I did the next best thing, I reached past them and grabbed one of the boxed balls. (A/N: I know that sounds wrong. But ignore it.)

I thought I was going to get away with it, but no of course they noticed.

"What do you think you're doing?" the big round one asked.

"Buying a baseball?" I said slowly and confused.

"No you ain't," he said taking the ball.

"Last time I checked this was a free country," I said taking the ball back. I was starting to get mad.

"Not when it comes to baseball it ain't," he took the baseball once again.

His friends must have found this amusing because they were all trying to hold back a laugh.

Instead of taking the baseball back I just took another one off the shelve. I'd rather not get into a fight with immature boys.

"You can't buy a baseball! You're a girl!" he all about yelled and tried to take the over one from me.

It wasn't a very smart move on either part. When his arm went by my face his wristwatch got caught on my lip rings. To say the least it was a rather awkward position.


	2. Adam Jr

A/N: I have nothing to say expect that I do not own the Sandlot.

Chapter Two: Adam Jr.

Nikki's crying woke me up the next morning. I didn't have to go very far to get to Nikki since we shared a room. I picked Nikki up out of his crib and moved his blanket and pillow in attempt to find his baseball. I swear this kid is not normal. The only thing that will stop him from crying is the baseball Adam got him when he was born.

When I couldn't find Nikki's baseball I placed him on my hip and bounced him slightly. Still trying to find the ball I saw a note taped to the side of Nikki's crib. It was in Joe's hand writing.

_I took Nick's baseball. I didn't have one and I got practice with the guys. If you would have gotten one yesterday I wouldn't have had to take Nick's. Have fun._

_Joe_

"Jerk," I muttered under my breath.

I placed a still crying Nikki back in his crib. "Give me a second Nick. I'll take you to get another one."

Walking over to my closet I pulled out a pair of shorts and a plaid button down shirt. Once I was dressed I ran a brush through my chocolate colored hair and pulled it into a messy bun. It was a pretty normal look for me expect I had a hole in my lip from yesterday. I had gotten my ring out of my lip but I couldn't get it unstuck from the boy's wristwatch.

Once I demeaned myself descent enough to go out in public I picked up the sobbing Nikki and dressed him in a Dodgers jersey, and jeans, and baby shoes.

"Alrighty Lil' Nick let's go get you a baseball."

With Nikki safe on my hip I went down the stairs though I wished I hadn't. The kitchen was a mess. Though I love my brothers to death they can't do anything for themselves, I feel like the mother. Glancing across the hall into the living room I saw Adam passed out on the couch. Maybe I'll get lucky and he'll clean the kitchen for me.

Fearing I would go deaf from Nikki's crying if he didn't stop soon I wasted no time in getting downtown.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I love taking Nick for walks it just sucked that Adam and his friends ruined the only stroller we had. How they did it I'll never know. So by the time I reached the drug store my hip was sore.

Nikki had cried himself out and my hearing was safe, but he was still upset. I know because he wouldn't stop moving. I had to keep moving him from hip to hip to keep him somewhat under control. To say the least I wasn't having a very good morning. At least the drug store was empty. Or so I thought.

I was at the counter paying for the baseball (Nikki was still squirming) when I heard voice behind me.

"Ellie?"

Turning around I saw a familiar face from Nashville.

"Scotty?" I asked.

Scotty Smalls had moved to Nashville the summer before I moved to the Valley. We had been the best of friends since I beat up a kid who was making fun of him. It wasn't hard good-bye when I left because he was leaving too. Besides we were nine at the time and keep in touch, for a few months anyway.

"Yeah," he said giving me a one armed hug. It would have been a bear hug but I was still holding Nikki. "Little Nikki!"

Scotty took Nikki from me and I turned back around and grabbed the baseball.

"What'd you do to the kid? He won't hold still," Scotty said trying to get Nikki to hold still.

I just took the baseball out of the box and handed it Nikki's open hands. He stopped squirming and tried to bite into the ball. Scotty laughed.

"Adam Jr."

"Pretty much," I said moving away from the counter so Scotty could pay for his own baseball.

Scotty still had Nikki when we walked out of the drug store so I had no choice but to follow him. I didn't mind it though, it gave us a chance to catch up.

"What happened to your lip ring?" Scotty asked with an amused smile. He had been with me the day I got it.

I rolled my eyes and told him about yesterday. He laughed and I punched him lightly in the arm.

"Watch it Marx I got your kid," he teased.

"Whatever Smalls."

"You know I'm actually sorry I missed that," he said after a thoughtful minute.

"What do mean," I gave him a confused look.

"Follow me," he said.

I stopped and playfully yelled, "I have no choice you have my kid!"

I could hear Scotty laugh but I was really paying attention because the Bottle Blonds chose to walk by at that moment. Their leader Amber was the first one to say anything.

"So which one of your brothers is the father?" she asked.

I decided to play dumb; it would be more fun that way.

"What?"

"We just want to know how inbreed your family is," Ava said.

"Yeah," Alexia began, "So which brother is the father?"

I rolled my eyes. I swear these three girls are dumber then a mule. "Just because I'm from Tennessee it doesn't mean that my family is inbreed or that I'm a hick."

Before any of them could answer Scotty called to me. "Are you coming?!?"

I looked towards the sound of his voice and watched as he disappeared around a corner with my youngest brother. I sighed and went after him. I didn't catch with him until he stopped at a rundown old baseball field.

"What's with the kid?" a familiar voice sounded.

Looking in the direction of the voice I saw the big round boy from yesterday. I'm going to kill Scotty for this.

"This is Little Nikki. He's a friend of mine little brother." Scotty said just as I came up behind him.

"You brought a baby to the Sandlot?" a boy with big thick glasses asked and started walking over.

I was still standing behind Scotty when the whole baseball team reached him and Nikki who was now trying to eat his baseball. I repeat the kid is not normal.

"Of course," Scotty said like it was ovibious, "This kid is going to be the next Babe Ruth."

Nikki gave a sort of squeal at that point. I snorted. My snort made Scotty remember that I was there.

"Oh yeah. This is Ellie Marx, Nikki's older sister." Scotty said nodding in my direction. I wonder how he does that when I'm standing behind him.

"You brought a girl to the Sandlot?" the lip ring thief asked, outraged.

"Oh shut up," I said.

He opened his mouth to say something, most likely insulting but Scotty interrupted.

"Ellie is the girl from the drug store. The one with the lip ring," Scotty's amused smile was back.

"That was you?" my lip ring thief asked.

I nodded and pointed to the whole in my lip.

"Oh, then this is yours," he pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to me.

It was my lip ring.

"Thanks," I said slowly and placed it in my pocket.

"I'm being rude," Scotty said. "Let me introduce you to the guys. Hamilton Porter, we call him Ham," he pointed to the big round one, "Michael Palledorous we call him Squints," he pointed to the one with thick glasses, "Alan McClennan we call him Yeah-Yeah," he pointed to a skinny boy, "Kenny DeNunez," he pointed to an African American, "Bertram Grover Weeks," he pointed to a tall skinny one with glasses, "and Tommy and Timmy Timmons," he pointed to two brothers who could of been twins though I'm sure the smaller one is younger.

I nodded. Scotty handed me Nikki and joined the rest of his team.

"We're getting ready to play some ball you wanna join?" Scotty asked.

Before of the guys could say anything I answered, "No, I should really get ho-"

"What's going on?" a voice said from behind.

Turning around I met a pair of brown eyes. They belonged to a tall boy with dark skin, and dark brown hair. I didn't recognize him but I felt like I should of. And when he spoke my breath got caught in my throat.

"Hey," he smiled, "I'm Benny Rodriguez."


	3. This Is Going To Be Fun

A/N: Once again I am speechless. I do not own The Sandlot.

_Chapter Two: Adam Jr._

_"What's going on?" a voice said from behind._

_Turning around I met a pair of brown eyes. They belonged to a tall boy with dark skin, and dark brown hair. I didn't recognize him but I felt like I should of. And when he spoke my breath got caught in my throat._

_"Hey," he smiled, "I'm Benny Rodriguez."_

Chapter Three: This Is Going To Be Fun

I was frozen to the spot. Word escaped me and I wasn't sure what I was going to do. Nikki on the other hand had a lot to say. He sat on my hip making all sorts of noises. Benny stood there waiting for me to say something with his hands thrust deep into the pockets of his jeans. I, however, was still speechless. Thankfully Scotty came to my rescue.

"Benny this is my good friend Ellie Marx," he said draping an arm around my shoulders. Benny smiled and I returned it. "And this is the next Babe Ruth, Nikki Marx."

Scotty stole my little brother once again and walked with him and the rest of the guys. Expect Benny, he stood there rocking back and forth on his heels neither of us knowing what to say.

"So," Benny finally said breaking the awkward silence, "How do you know Smalls?"

It took me a minute to realize that by Smalls he had meant Scotty. "He was my neighbor when I lived in Tennessee."

He just nodded and looked around the baseball diamond. At some point he saw something that made him raise an eyebrow. Curiosity getting the better of me I turned around to see what Benny was looking at.

Scotty was walking around the bases backwards with a baseball in his outstretched hand. In front of him was Nikki, who was crawling on the ground following Scotty around the bases. Scotty is such a retard. Turning my back to Benny I started to walk over to Nikki.

"What are you doing?" I asked looking at Scotty.

He glanced at me, "Early particle."

I shook my head. When Nikki saw me he stopped crawling and made a motion for me to pick him up. With Nikki secretly one my hip I turned to Scotty.

"What is wrong with?" I asked.

He just shrugged and handed me Nikki's baseball.

"You sticking around?" Scotty asked.

Glancing towards the rest of the team I could tell some of them would have a problem with a girl on their field. Jerks. But before I could answer a group of boys on bikes. Each one was wearing a baseball uniform that said Tigers. I knew one of them was going to be my brother Joe.

"Got some new team mates Rodriguez?" their leader asked.

I recognized him as one of Joe's friends. His name was Will Phillips and to say the least he wasn't my favorite person.

"It's not like your team could get any worse," Phillips added.

"Shut up Phillips!" Scotty yelled.

Phillips gave a surprised look. "So you can talk."

For as long as known he Scotty has been the most timid person I have ever met.

"That's not all I can do!" Scotty started forward but I grabbed his arm.

Scotty wasn't a good fighter either.

Phillips smirked. Where the hell is my brother?

"Which of you is the father to the slut's kid?" he asked.

Every head snapped in my direction. Did he just call me a slut? It was at that point I saw brother. Why isn't he defending me? He was staring at the ground he wouldn't even look at me.

I handed Nikki over to Scotty. If Joe wasn't going to defend me I would have to do it myself. Walking over to Phillips I grabbed the handlebars of his bike.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"You heard me," he whispered so only I could hear. "I just wanted to know which guy was helping you follow in your mother's footsteps. You know have a kid at a young age then become a striper at a bar."

I could have hit him like a normal person. But no I have to come with a more creative way to mess with him.

"Get on the mound," I said.

"What?" he seemed confused.

"You heard me. Get on the mound and pitch."

I let go of his handlebars and walked back over to Scotty and his friends were by their dugout.

"What he say?" Benny asked. The rest of the guys were eagerly awaiting the answer. Besides Scotty who looked worried. He was the only one of them who has seen me beat up a kid just for stealing my cookie.

"Don't worry about it," I said picking up one of their bats, "I'm about to get even."

"This should be interesting," I heard Scotty say I walked to home plate.

Scotty had met after I had given up baseball and has never actually seen me play. So I wasn't sure if he was referring to that or thinking I was going to beat the crap out of Phillips with it.

When I was ready to bat Phillips shook his head and got ready to pitch.

"Don't break a nail sweetie," he said.

The ball went straight down the middle of the plate. Strike one.

"You gotta swing to hit the ball sweetheart," Phillips called.

He wound up and pitched again. Strike two.

"We're just wasting time," he said.

Strike-

BAM!

I hit the ball and that was all I meant to do. I all meant to do was to hit the ball and show a girl can play, but I ended up doing a lot more than that.

"Oh my God," I said dropping the bat and covering my mouth with my hand.

Phillips had caught the ball but not with his glove. When I hit the ball it had been a hard hit. It unfortunately, for Phillips that is, the ball hit him in the groin.


	4. If You Were A Guy

A/N: I would like to thank my first reviewer for this story luneara eclipse and deadicate this chapter to them. I long a wait your review on this chapter.

Chapter Four: If You Were A Guy

"Did you do it on purpose?" he asked for the billionth time.

"Scotty shut the hell up before I shove a baseball bat down your throat," I said without looking at him.

I am currently sitting in the out flied watching Nikki try to eat a baeball. Scotty was sitting next to me and wouldn't shut up about what I had _accidently_ done to Phillips. The Boy Scouts (Tigers)had eventually gotten Phillips of the ground and taken him to the hopital. He is such a baby, it didn't hurt that bad. I think. I'm not a guy so I can't be sure.

Anyway after Phillips and his team left I was told to go wait judgement. Okay that wasn't eactly what they had said, but it was close. Scotty's friends wanted to descuss something that I'm sure is about me and told Scotty, or Smalls as they call him, to watch me. I bet they're scared that I'll hit them with a ball too. It was an accident, I swear.

"Come on Ellie," Scotty said poking me, "Did you do it on purpose?"

Sighing I turned the upper half of my body towards Scotty. "No! It was an accident. And if you poke me one more time I am going to bite your finger off."

"Someone's a little hostle," he said in a sing song voice.

"You know I ask myself evey day why I left Tennessee," I said, "But seeing you again brings it all back."

Scotty stuck his tongue out me. He is oh so mature. Note the sarcasim. I turned my attention back to Nikki who had lost interest in his baseball and watching a catpillar crawl across the grass. It amazes me that he's not even two and already as a longer attention span then I do.

Glancing at the dug out I saw the rest of the guys still agruing about some what ever it was they were talking about. Ham was waving his arms about farntically. He reminded me of one of those little anamy guys with the big head. Smiling at my thought I looked down at Nikki as he feel against my stomach. Laying back in the grass I picked Nikki up so he was hovering over my form. He giggled. Then without warning I had baby spit up all over my face. Putting Nikki back on the ground I sat up. I looked over at Scotty who was holding back a laugh.

"Not one word," I muttered.

Unbuttoning my shirt I took it off, revealing the cami I was wearing underneath. I used my shirt to wipe off the spit up. My shirt now smelled like milk and mashed peas. Not the most acctracktive smell ever. I was in the middle of wiping my face when I noticed a pair of shoes next to me. They were really nice shoes; black PF Flyers. They weren't Scotty's I knew that for sure because he wouldn't have the money for them. Hey! Look a beatle! No Ellie focus!

Following the shoes up I saw Benny standing over me. I smiled.

"Hello."

Benny returned the smile. "You want to sick around and play a game?"

I pursed my lips in thought. It would be the first game I played since I was six. And that was like eight years ago. I guess I could try and get back in the game. But what would I do about Nikki. If we were playing game then there would be no one to watch him. And I've left alone without anyone else before. Let's just say it hadn't been a good outcome. So staying is diffently out. Shaking my head I answered him.

"No, I should really get Nikki home."

Putting my shirt over my shoulder I stood up and put Nikki on my hip. I turned to Benny and gave him an I'm sorry look. He just shrugged.

"Maybe another time."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It's just so girly," I said.

My best friend Becca Smith had picked out my outfit this morning. It was a huge mistake on my part. Though I love the girl to death she is just a bit to girly for me. I mean growing up wiht four biological brothers and like twenty nonbiological brothers there is not a single girly girl cell in my body. As for as I know anyway.

Becca sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Listen Ellie," she began. This is not going to be good. "You know you are like my best friend. But this tomboy look of yours it's getting old. I really think it's time you reenvent youself. I mean come on El, your fourteen and have never had a boyfriend."

"I don't see how that's a bad thing," I said walking into my bathroom.

It was the one thing I truly loved about the small house. I don't have to share a bathroom with my four brothers. I actaully get my own. Well evenatually I'll have to share with the bathroom with Nikki, but that shouldn't be too bad. I think.

Once I was safe in my little room I pulled on a pair of dark denim jeans and black tank top and pulled my hair back into it's usual messy bun.

With a creak my bathroom door opened a little and Becca hand appeared holding the skirt she has been trying to get my in. I rolled my eyes and opened the door. Becca looked my over with her forest green eyes and sighed.

"Fine have it your way," she said as I pulled on a pair of flip flops.

"I usual do," I said smiling at the aburn haired girl.

I had succesfully gotten Adam to babysit for Nikki today so I was free to roam the town with my best friend. We were walking around the drug store. Or Becca was. I was just simplely following her while munching on a pack of Skittles I had bought.

"What are you looking for?" I asked watching her dig through pile after pile of magizines.

"The new Seventeen," she said, "I hid a copy last week and now I can't find it."

I laughed and started to help her. It was like this every month. Becca would hid a Seventeen magizine a week before she got her allowence and then when she got her money she wouldn't be able to find it.

"FOUND IT!" she screamed pulling out the magizine.

I giggled and watched as she did a little victory dance. She is so strange. She continued to the cash reisighter still dancing. I probably would have been worried if I didn't see her do this once a month.

"She always like this?" the voice made me jump about a foot in the air.

Turning around I saw Benny with an amused smile on his face. His hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat. I smacked his shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked rubbing his shoulder.

"You almost gave me a heart attack," I said. He rolled his eyes.

"So how about that game?" he smirked.

I raised an eyebrow. "You have to be kidding. It's like a hundred degrees outside. I'd melt."

He chuckled. "Yet you're wearing jeans. Come on, come play a game." I shook my head. "You're such a girl." I smacked him again. "It's true. If you were a guy you wouldn't care how hot it was you'd be out on the flied."

"Yes and if I was a guy I would be hotter then you," I teased. His smirk grew bigger.

"You think I'm hot?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

I laughed. "That's not the point."

"What's not the point?" Becca asked coming up from behind.

I opened my mouth to explain but Benny beat me to it.

"Nothing. I was just trying to get Ellie here to join me and my team in a game of baseball. But she thinks it's too hot out side."

Becca and I rolled our eyes. "Well of course it's too hot outside. It's like what a hundred and ten degrees. You guys should so coming swimming with us."

Benny thought about it for a second. "Okay. If I can get the guys to agree we'll met at the pool in ten."

After Benny left the drug store I turned towards Becca. I gave her a what-did-you-do-that-for look. She looked confused.

"What I'd do?" she asked. "Do you not like him or something like that?"

"No," I said. _It's just the oppisite._


	5. Bad Memories

A/N: Sorry about the long wait I was at a horse show all weekend. I actually was able to compete with my horse this time. It was her first show any. Anyway I figured you would want to know what is going to happen at the pool. So I as I watch Mad TV I will write this chapter for my lovely readers.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Sandlot I just like to spend my weekends watching the movies over and over.

Chapter Five: Bad Memories

Becca and I arrived at the pool before the guys. We found a group of lawn chairs and sat down. Becca read her magazine and I finished off my bag of Skittles. I like Skittles; they're like a little rainbow in a bag. Like the commercials say taste the rainbow. Oh dear God I'm going crazy.

"What are you doing here?" a voice said.

I looked up at the voice and saw Phillips standing there. Aw, he's healed I guess I hadn't hurt him that bad.

"Don't you know that water melts bitches I mean witches," he added after I didn't say anything.

Again I could have retorted like a normal but I'm not normal. Getting out of my chair I stood in front of him still fully clothed. "Then I hope for your sake you don't melt." Before he could say anything I pushed him into the pool. Feeling eyes on me I looked over at the life guard. Just my luck it was Wendy Peffercorn. I and she don't get along very well.

I stretched out on my chair my feet almost hanging off the end. Putting my hands behind my head I closed my eyes. What seemed like only seconds later I found myself being shaken and someone yelling my name.

"Ellie! Wake up!"

Opening my eyes I found Becca standing over me, the sky a darker color then I remember it. Rubbing my eyes I pushed Becca's hand away from me.

"What do you want?" I asked in a sleepy voice.

"They're closing the pool we have to go," she said pulling me to my feet.

I nodded slipping my shoes on. It wasn't until we were standing outside the pool that I realized Becca had a pissed off look on her face.

"What's with you?" I asked stepping a safe distant away in case she decided to take her angry out on me.

"What do you think!" she yelled.

I swear a group of birds just flew out of that tree at the sound of her voice. We walked in silence, sort of. Becca was mumbling under her breathe and I was trying to figure out what would piss her off. Then I remembered that I had fallen asleep when I was susspose to be spending time with Becca at the pool. Dropping to my knees I wrapped my arms around her legs like a little kid and started begging for forgiveness.

"I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! I didn't mean to! It's just I was up until two! And Nikki got si-"

"What are you talking about?" Becca asked making me stand up.

"You're not mad at me 'cause I fell asleep while we were at the pool?"

She laughed at me before shaking her head. "No!" Then her joking manner disappeared I started to fear for my life. "That would be way I'm mad."

I turned around to see what she was glaring at. There was Scotty and his friends joking around in front of one of their houses. I shrugged and turned back to Becca.

"As long as you're not looking to kill me."

Becca and I started to walk in the direction of Scotty and his friends when Becca grabbed my arm and pulled me across the street. I started to protest. What was the point it would take longer to get to my house and I was still tired. Okay that was a lie I wasn't tired I just wanted to get to my house ASAP so I could find something to do.

Out of nowhere Becca started laughing. It scared the shit out of me. I gave her WTF look. She just started laughing even louder.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked.

She is really starting to scare me. As quickly as it had started Becca stopped laughing and glared at me. If looks could kill I would surely be six feet under in a wooden box. I was just about to take a step back when a hand landed on my shoulder. My heartbeat sped up and I jumped in the air. Turning around I saw Benny grinning down at me. I didn't hit him this time.

"Don't do that," I scolded. "You're going to give me a heart attack."

Still smiling he looked over at Becca. He lost his smile and frowned. "What's with her?"

I looked over at Becca. Her glare was hard and was aimed at Benny. I moved out of the way just in case she decided to bitch slap him. She may be girly but she can hit hard.

"You!" Becca spit now poking Benny in the chest repeatedly. "You... We... Spent... Sleep..."

She wasn't talking in full sentences but spaced out words that didn't make any sense. I was confused and tried to figure out what she meant. It took me a minute but I figured it out. Becca was still yelling at Benny. He had a confused look on his face. He looked kind of cute. Kind of.

"She's mad that you guys didn't show up at the pool," I said.

Becca being satisfityied that I was able to help her took a step back from Benny and crossed her arms across her chest. Benny had a guilty look on his face as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry about that," he said and throw a glance over his shoulder where his friends gave him questionable look, "I couldn't convince the guys to go."

Becca nodded. "What are you guys doing anyway?"

Benny shrugged. "Nothing really. Why? Do you want to join us?"

Becca shrugged like it was no big deal but walked across the street.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up the next morning to banging on the door. I had fallen asleep on my couch last night after I got home. I'm not all that sure about what time it had been when I got home but I'm sure that it had been passed my crew few.

"I'm coming!" I yelled as the banging on the door got louder.

Pushing myself off the couch I walked over to the door and pulled it open. There stood Benny. Why the hell was he here? And how did he found out where I live?

"Benny?" he nodded.

"You ready?"

"For what?" I wish I could remember what happened last night. My head doesn't hurt so I know I didn't get drunk.

"You promised to come and play today," he smiled.

"I did," I DON'T REMEMBER!

"Yeah, last night. You're not going to back out are you?"

"No," I shook my head, "It's just I can't remember."


End file.
